A journey from Konoha to Kuoh
by Mr. Kimochi
Summary: Suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi dihalaman belakang rumah shichidaime hokage, membuat sang shichidaime bersama istrinya terlempar ke suatu dunia lain, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah sang shichidaime bersama istrinya kembali bertemu dengan anak mereka? WARNING: TYPO / Harem (akan berjalan sesuai alur)
1. Chapter 1: New Story In The New World

Adventure in New World

Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumie]

Pairing: NaruxHina [status: married] [OCxharem]

[PS: settingan diambil 10 tahun dari chapter 700 Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto]

**Start Story**

Konohagakure no Satou adalah salah satu desa ninja terkuat sekaligus negara elemental yang cukup ditakuti oleh beberapa desa, bukan isapan jempol belaka jika empat negara elemental lain saling mendukung keseimbangan dunia ninja dengan tidak mengusik Konoha.

Uzumaki Boruto seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun merupakan salah satu ninja konoha yang cukup dikenal luas, memiliki ciri fisik khas ayahnya dan warna pupil mata mengikuti klan ibunya. Boruto merupakan ninja tingkatan Genin, walau seharusnya diusianya yang sekarang lebih cocok pada tingkatan Chuunin. Kelakuan sehari-harinya yang terbilang cukup santai dan ceroboh membuatnya sering tertinggal tingkat dari teman-temannya yang lain, namun tak ada yang meremehkan kekuatannya sebagai putra hokage, Boruto memiliki kemampuan ninja yang setara dengan High-Chuunin karena memasteri kemampuan jikukan 'Hiraishin' khas kakeknya serta menguasai kemampuan fuinjutsu. Namun seperti yang dikatakan sifat cerobohnya itu yang membuatnya masih berada pada tingkatan genin.

-Hokage Room-

"Lapor Hokage-sama! Beberapa ninja digaris luar otogakure ditemukan tewas tanpa luka fisik maupun gejala keracunan" lapor seorang ANBU bertopeng macan 'Tora' sambil membungkuk hormat khas seorang ninja, didepan sosok pria bersurai kuning panjang [A/N: untuk penampilan dari Naruto kuambil model dari Naruto Manga 700: Uzumaki Naruto] yang menjabat sebagai Shichidaime Hokage dikenal dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Uzumaki Naruto merupakan salah satu pahlawan perang shinobi keempat yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha salah satu desa ninja terkuat yang berada dibawah naungan negara api.

"Yah kau bisa pergi sekarang" balas Naruto yang kemudian menatap berkas laporan dari ANBU bawahannya, "Tsk siapa sebenarnya mereka itu, semestinya tak perlu ada hal seperti ini kan" gumam Naruto. "Dunia ini takkan menyenangkan mungkin jika tak ada masalah, karena setiap masalah menempa pribadi seseorang agar bisa menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan dewasa seperti dirimu dulu Hokage-sama" respon seorang pria dengan gaya rambut dikuncir seperti nanas. Pria itu adalah penasihat pribadi Hokage yang berasal dari klan Nara, 'Nara Shikamaru' penasihat dan ahli strategis konoha memiliki penampilan yang terlihat santai namun serius, memiliki seorang istri bernama Sabaku Temari kakak kandung dari pemimpin Sunagakure no Sato

"Yah inilah hal yang paling membingungkan" Naruto kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya dan memeriksa beberapa laporan lainnya, "Hah inilah hidup sebagai seorang Hokage, mungkin aku menyesal mendapat jabatan ini tapi inilah cita-cita masa kecilku dulu" lanjut Naruto sambil terus memeriksa laporan dan menginput data dalam laptopnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hokage sekaligus sahabatnya itu kemudian kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya.

- Shi no Mori -

Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan pupil mata lavender sedang menulis rangkaian formula fuinjutsu. "Yeah sempurna aku sekarang akan mencobanya" ucap pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat rangkaian segel fuin yang dibuatnya. "Dengan ingin aku bisa bebas menggunakan teknik klan ibu dan kecepatan perpindahan milik kakek".

Pemuda bersurai kuning yang merupakan putra dari Shichidaime Hokage itu melakukan beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat "Shinraishin Jyuuken", tepat selesai mengatakan nama jutsunya perlahan kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda itu bercahaya dan gerakan pemuda itu semakin cepat menghantam pukulan telapak tangannya ke arah pohon yang berada disekitarnya.

"Booomm daarrr daarrr"

Ledakan besar terjadi saat Boruto menghantam setiap pohon itu sampai hancur dan tempat yang menjadi pijakan kakinya langsung berbentuk layaknya kawah berdiameter 50m. "Wow" mata Boruto nampak berbinar-binar melihat efek dari jutsu barunya, "Fantastic" tanpa disadarinya sudah ada sosok pemuda lain berdiri menatapnya dari belakang "Wow jutsu yang fantastis yah Boru-chan" ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap kagum area yang dihancurkan pemuda bersurai kuning sekaligus muridnya itu.

Boruto yang mengenali pemilik suara itu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerak patah-patah "Se-sensei" ucapnya gugup saat mendapat tatapan yang cukup membuatnya meneguk liur. Perlahan pemuda yang merupakan sensei dari Boruto itu berjalan mendekat ke arah muridnya dan-

Pletakk [jitakan kebanggaan dari sang sensei]

"Sudah berapa kali hah kau menghancurkan arena ujian chuunin heh" bentak Konohamaru yang merupakan sensei dari Boruto sekaligus cucu dari Sandaime Hokage.

"Gomenne sensei, lagi pula kan bisa tumbuh lagi dan juga ada Yamato-jiji yang bisa-" "Kau kira semuda itu hah menggunakan jutsu, Tou-san mu saja berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan jutsu, Boruto berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan ingat statusmu itu putra Hokage jadi bersikap sopanlah" Konohamaru memotong perkataan muridnya dan menasehati murid untuk kesekian kalinya.

[**Scene break**]

- Uzumaki House -

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar namun tidak sebesar sebuah mansion nampak keluarga kecil sedang duduk makan bersama.

"Boruto, tou-san dengar kau menciptakan jutsu baru lagi yah?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan pelan sup miso buatan istrinya tercinta, "Yeah begitulah Tou-san dan jutsu ku itu hebat Tou-san, aku bisa menggabungkan kemampuan khas dari klan Hyuuga dan kemampuan Jikukan Uzu khas dari kakek, dan hasilnya hebat Tou-san" Boruto menceritakan tentang jutsu barunya itu dengan girang gembira, Kaa-san dan adiknya hanya tersenyum mendengar ceritanya sementara Tou-sannya sudah kembali diam menyeruput sup miso. "Dan juga ini sudah ke 127 kalinya kau menghancurkan beberapa lahan di Shi no Mori" Naruto menimpali cerita putranya setelah selesai menghabiskan semangkuk sup misonya, "Oh ayolah tou-san itu hanya 50m saja kok tidak besar, itu tidak besar kan kaa-san" Boruto langsung menatap ibunya mencoba mencari dukungan namun sayang semua itu gagal saat adik tercintanya 'Uzumaki Himawari' membuka suara "50m dikali 127 sama dengan 6.350m atau lebih tepatnya 5% dari seluruh area Shi no Mori" jelas Himawari yang sudah selesai memakan sushi buatan ibunya. "Kau dengar kata adikmu Boru-chan, selama enam bulan ini sudah hampir 30% area Shi no Mori kau hancurkan, kalau bisa cobalah kau tekan efek kerusakan jutsu mu, ingat Tou-san mu itu seorang Hokage" nampak Hinata mencoba menasihati putranya itu dengan halus karena dia sadar sifat putranya lebih mirip dengan suaminya.

Boruto hanya diam mendengarkan nasihat dari ibunya, dia juga sadar bahwa memang efek dari jutsu yang sering diciptakannya itu cukup parah dan membuat ayahnya sering kerepotan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahu kanannya lalu menatap orang yang menepuknya yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri "Boruto bukannya Tou-san marah padamu tapi cobalah untuk memperhatikan sekitarmu, jujur Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Imoutomu ini bangga dengan kemampuanmu namun ubah sikapmu itu" Naruto menasihati putranya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah Tou-san, lain kali aku akan lebih peka lagi dengan apa yang berada disekitarku" ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Hokage nampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang duduk dalam posisi bersila dihalaman belakang rumah, ditemani adiknya seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan pupil saphire mengikuti warna pupil mata ayahnya.

"Hima-chan Nii-san akan tunjuk jutsu menarik ini untukmu, ini jutsu Nii-san yang terbaru" ucap Boruto semangat sambil menulis beberapa fuin "Yah kuharap Nii-san tak menghancurkan rumah" balas Himawari santai namun terus memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang menulis beberapa segel fuin. "Tenang saja kali ini bukan jutsu offensive kok hanya jutsu support" Boruto sudah menyelesaikan fuin miliknya dan langsung saja merapalkan segel tangan yang cukup rumit. Perlahan formula fuin yang ditulisnya dikertas menjalar ke tubuhnya layaknya sebuah tatto tribal dan mulai bercahaya, "Arrgghh panass" teriak Boruto tiba-tiba saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar dalam rangkaian fuin ciptaannya.

Himawari yang melihat kakaknya menjerit seperti kesakitan mulai terlihat panik, "Nii-san apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Himawari panik "Hima-chan tolong badan nii-san seperti terbakar, arrggghhh" jerit Boruto semakin keras. Himawari semakin panik melihat kondisi kakaknya "Suiton no jutsu" setelah selesai merapalkan segel tangan perlahan terjadi semburan dibelakang Himawari kemudian meluncur ke arah Boruto. "Arrgghh Himawari ini sangat panas, cepat panggilkan Tou-san" teriak Boruto sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, Himawari yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu langsung berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya. "Tou-san Kaa-san tolong Nii-san!" teriak Himawari panik, tiba-tiba saja muncul lubang hitam dibelakang Boruto. Himawari yang melihat lubang itu semakin panik dan meneriakan nama orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Hima-chan, Boru-chan" suara Naruto dan Hinata bergegas menuju halaman belakang saat mendengar teriakan dari anak-anaknya.

Perlahan lubang dibelakang tubuh Boruto keluar sepasang tangan hitam keunguan dan mulai menarik Boruto ke dalam lubang itu, Himawari yang melihat kedua tangan itu perlahan mulai menarik tubuh kakaknya langsung saja dengan cepat merapal segel tangan.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha"

Perlahan Himawari melesat ke arah belakang kakaknya dan langsung berputar 180 derajat, sembari dikedua tangannya telah terbentuk pisau angin berukuran raksasa dan siap untuk memotong dua tangan hitam itu.

'Crashh'

Tangan hitam itu yang memegang badan Boruto langsung terpotong dengan pisau angin milik Himawari. Tak berhenti disitu saja Himawari langsung menendang tubuh kakaknya menjauh dari lubang hitam itu, kemudian merapalkan sebuah segel tangan.

"Fuuton: Shinku renpa"

Selesai merapalkan segel tangannya Himawari langsung saja mengeluarkan pisau angin dalam jumlah yang banyak dari mulutnya, mengarah ke lubang hitam itu.

"Dhuar"

Terjadi ledakan besar yang menghasilkan kepulan asap yang cukup besar disekitar area, dilain sisi nampak Himawari terlihat cukup lelah saat mengeluarkan jutsunya itu. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang anak Hokage, Himawari pun tidak kalah hebat dari kakaknya bahkan dia lebih dulu mendapatkan gelar Chuunin. Sementara itu nampak Boruto masih menggeliat merasakan panas dari segel fuin buatannya itu, kulitnya perlahan mulai mengelupas.

"Himawari, Boruto, ada apa?" Nampak Naruto dan Hinata terlihat cukup panik dengan kondisi kedua anak mereka. "Hinata sembuhkan Boruto dan Himawari, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah berani menyerang anak kita" ucap Naruto tegas kemudian menatap tajam ke arah sebuah lubang hitam misterius, tanpa merapalkan segel tangan Naruto langsung saja membentuk pusaran angin berbentuk shuriken ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"Makhluk apa kau hah? Kenapa menyerang kedua anakku?" tanya Naruto geram dan sudah siap melemparkan jutsunya.

"Khu khu khu" terdengar suara tawa yang aneh dari dalam lubang hitam itu.

Menjadi sedikit emosional, Naruto langsung saja melemparkan pusaran anginnya yang berada ditangan kanannya ke arah lubang hitam itu, namun tanpa disadarinya sebuah tentakel dengan sangat cepat keluar dan langsung mengikat kaki kanannya kemudian menariknya kedalam lubang itu. Dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya Naruto berusaha melawan dengan keras tanpa henti menciptkan beberapa bunshin, untuk membantunya. Hinata yang melihat suaminya dalam bahaya dengan cepat melesat ke arah suaminya dan menyerang mencoba memutuskan tentakel itu, namun sayang semua usaha Hinata sia-sia karena tentakel yang mengikat kaki kanan Naruto sangat kuat.

Perlahan tak kuat melawan, kesadaran Naruto mulai hilang membuat dirinya dengan mudah ditarik masuk kedalam lubang itu, Hinata yang tidak rela berusaha menarik tangan Naruto dan mempertahankan Naruto. Namun apa daya yang terakhir terjadi pasangan suami-istri itu langsung tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan menghilang meninggalkan teriakan kesedihan dari kedua anak mereka.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san" teriak Boruto meninju tanah tempat dimana lubang hitam yang sudah menarik kedua orang tuanya, Himawari nampak menangis histeris melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah hilang ditelan lubang hitam itu.

"Ka-Kaa-san To-Tousan hiks ja-jangan tinggalin kami hiks hiks" tangis Himawari.

Sekitar beberapa waktu kemudian Boruto mulai berdiri dan mendekat ke adiknya kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya. "Hima-chan Nii-san janji hiks Nii-san akan hiks membawa Tou-san dan Kaa-san kembali, apapun caranya" ucap Boruto berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Adventure in New World

Disebuah gang kecil ditengah kota kuoh tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil, namun karena begitu banyak kebisingan membuat orang-orang sekitar tak menyadari ledakan itu.

"Nghh dimana ini" ucap Hinata yang perlahan membuka kelopak matanya melihat sekitarnya, kemudian dia matanya tertuju pada sosok lelaki pirang yang terbaring disampingnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Naruto kini rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya, dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Tersadar, Hinata mulai menggoyangkan badan suaminya dan mencoba menyadarkan sang suami. "Anata Anata bangun" panggil Hinata dan perlahan mendapatkan respon saat kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka, "Ngghh Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" tersadar dari kondisi pingsannya Naruto langsung bangun dan memeriksa kondisi istrinya. "Aku baik-baik saja Anata" ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto sampai akhirnya suaminya itu berhenti bersikap khawatir "Sepertinya kita berada disuatu tempat yang lain anata" lanjut Hinata sambil menunjukkan ke arah luar gang beberapa mobil berlalu-lalang.

[Scene Break]

Setelah beberapa waktu berkeliling ditengah kota dan melihat beberapa tempat akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata tahu nama tempat mereka saat ini. Kuoh salah satu kota yang cukup terkenal dijepang dan cukup ramai sekalipun bukan kota besar seperti kota lainnya. Delapan jam berkeliling mencari informasi tentang kota Kuoh Naruto langsung berasumsi kalau dia bersama istrinya sudah ditarik ke suatu dimensi lain, dengan teknologi yang lebih maju dari teknologi yang berada diKonoha.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan santai disebuah taman, tampak sengaja mereka melihat sosok gadis bersayap hitam seperti burung gagak dan memegang sebuah tombak cahaya. 'Apa itu elemen cahaya?' batin Naruto sedikit berasumsi kalau tombak yang dipegang gadis bersayap itu terbentuk dari manipulasi unsur cahaya, namun setaunya manipulasi unsur cahaya itu sangatlah sulit 'Apa mungkin mereka itu ninja yang sudah berevolusi?' Naruto terus memperhatikan sampai saat gadis bersayap itu siap melemparkan tombak cahaya ditangannya ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang sudah gemetar ketakutan. "Anata apa kita harus menolong anak itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir, lah itu memang karakter dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, seorang wanita yang cantik, lembut, dan juga ramah serta peduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Tenang saja kita cukup menonton saja dari sini untuk sementara waktu Tsuma, apakah kau tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain" Naruto terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi "Ya anata ada dua orang gadis bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu dan sedang memperhatikan" balas Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan 'byakugan' miliknya.

"Baiklah Tsuma inilah debut pertama kita, aku sedikit penasaran dengan tombak cahaya milik gadis itu" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringgai sementara Hinata nampak belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Issei-kun, malam ini kamu harus mati, karena jika kau tetap hidup kau hanya akan membahayakan kaum kami. Jika kau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang sudah menaruh [sacred gear] dalam tubuhmu" Raynare langsung saja melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah Issei yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

'Crash'

Tombak cahaya itu langsung saja menembus perut Issei, dengan sisa kekuatannya Issei mencoba mencabut tombak cahaya yang berada diperutnya. Namun belum sempat dia menariknya tombak cahaya itu sudah melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"... [Sacred] apa?"

Perlahan kesadaran Issei mulai menghilang dan matanya mulai menutup.

Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, tapi bukanlah diam karena takut justru mereka dapat mengetahui tentang sosok lain selain manusia. Tepat saat Raynare terbang menjauh dari tempat itu Naruto dan Hinata segera bergerak dengan cepat ke tempat Issei terkapar "Bagaimana tsuma apa kau bisa menyembuhkan bocah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat lubang diperut Issei yang diakibatkan oleh tombak cahaya milik gadis bersayap hitam itu. "Yeah sedikit lagi anata" balas Hinata yang sedang menyalurkan cakra khas ninja medis.

Tepat setelah Hinata menutup luka diperut pemuda bersurai coklat itu, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi bersila dibelakang punggung pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Memejamkan mata dan perlahan Naruto mulai menciptakan koneksi antara alam bawah sadarnya dengan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Sementara Hinata hanya duduk disamping Naruto dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya.

- Mindscape Issei + Naruto -

Disebuah tempat yang luas dikelilingi api merah nampak seekor naga merah sedang tertidur lelap tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pemuda pirang yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Seperti dugaanku ternyata anak ini memiliki kekuatan hal yang menakjubkan dalam tubuhnya pantas saja ada yang mengincar nyawanya" gumam Naruto kagum dengan sosok naga yang berada dihadapannya dan sedang dalam kondisi tertidur. "Oh apakah setiap monster itu pemalas seperti dia dan suka tiduran" Naruto memijit dagu memasang pola berpikir.

"**Gaki jangan samakan aku dengan burung kecil itu bodoh**"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok rubah berekor sembilan dibelakang Naruto. Yah mari perkenalkan dia adalah Kyuubi no Kurama salah satu bijuu yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas dan tak bisa dimusnahkan kecuali disegel. "Ehh kau juga ada disini Kurama" Naruto sedikit kaget melihat rubah yang sudah menjadi partner tempurnya selama ini ternyata ada bersamanya.

"**Tentu saja aku ada bersamamu baka, kau yang sudah lama tak mengunjungiku sejak menjadi hokage**"

"Ehehehe gomenne Kurama, kau tahu kan tugas seorang hokage seperti apa, banyak berkas yang berisi permintaan misi dan berbagai hal yang harus kutangani" jelas Naruto sambil cengegesan, dan dia memang sadar sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun tak mengunjungi sahabatnya itu sejak diangkat menjadi hokage.

"**Ya Ya aku mengerti tuan hokage yang super sibuk bahkan untuk mengunjungi sang sahabat hampir tak ada waktu**" Kurama menguap bosan, dia memang sudah tahu kesibukan dari hostnya itu dan dia cukup memahami perubahan yang terjadi pada hostnya itu.

"**Naruto apa kau ingin ku bantu membangunkan burung kecil ini?**"

"Silakan saja karena aku masih belum tahu kekuatannya jadi ada baiknya juga saranmu Kurama" Naruto tersenyum kemudian mundur menjaga jarak dan memasang fuin kedap suara pada telinganya. Jelas Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kurama.

"**Woii burung kecil cepat bangung atau kubakar kau**" teriak Kurama dan langsung saja menimbulkan gelombang kejut layaknya sebuah shockwave menghantam sosok naga merah itu.

"**Groaarr siapa yang berani membangunkan ku, sialan!**" nampak naga merah yang tadinya tertidur kini sudah terbangun dengan ekspresi yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai ekspresi kesal karena sudah dibangunkan dari mimpi indah. Perlahan naga merah itu menatap intens ke arah Kurama sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan-akan memperlihatkan bahwa pandangannya tidak jelas.

"**Hei apa pandangan matamu sudah tidak jelas heh? Perlukah ku belikan suatu barang yang disebut kacamata**" tanya Kurama melihat reaksi sosok naga merah dihadapannya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya terus memandangi dua sosok dengan ukuran over yang kini sedang berbincang ria. 'Bisa ku bayangkan seekor naga memakai kacamata, its amazing. Ahh lupakan bayangan bodoh itu, sepertinya Kurama sudah mengenal dekat sosok itu, ahh mungkin nanti akan ku tanyakan lain waktu' batin Naruto sambil duduk disebuah batu (?).

"**Kau tak perlu memberikan ala bantu penglihatan padaku rubah pemalas, kenapa kau bisa ada disini seharusnya kau kan berada didimensi lai**n" balas naga merah itu, seakan merasakan ada aura lain didekatnya dia menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk menatap mereka. "**Siapa kau bocah?**" tanya naga merah itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Naruto melepaskan fuin kedap suara ditelinganya, sekalipun memasangkan fuin tetap saja fuin itu hanya mengurangi volume suara dan tak sepenuhnya kedap suara, sehingga Naruto dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua sosok makhluk didepannya.

"Oke perkenalkan namaku 'Uzumaki Naruto' dan aku merupakan sahabat rubah pemalas itu, salam kenal naga pemalas. Tak ku sangka Kurama punya kenalan yang memiliki sifat sama-sama pemalas" Naruto memperkenalkan diri sekaligus sedikit mengoceh tentang kesamaan sifat dari dua sosok didepannya.

"**Grrr**" langsung saja naga merah itu ingin sekali menerkam pemuda pirang didepannya, kalau saja pergerakannya tak ditahan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"**Ddraig, tenangkan dirimu dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah kalau dia mau**" Kurama menenangkan naga merah itu yang dikenal dengan nama Ddraig.

Setelah mendengar cerita kenapa Naruto bisa sampai didimensinya, Ddraig pun mulai paham situasi itu dan terjadi pembicaraan panjang kali lebar mengenai dunia baru itu antara rubah - naga - pemuda pirang.

"Oke Ddraig sampai jumpa lagi, kurasa kau harus melatih host mu itu" ucap Naruto kemudian secara perlahan keluar dari mindscapenya.

- Real World -

Naruto segera membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata disampingnya "Aku sudah tahu semua tentang dimensi ini" ujar Naruto kemudian langsung berdiri dari posisinya "Terus bagaimana dengan pemuda ini anata?" tanya Hinata yang sekilas melirik pemuda bersurai coklat yang dalam kondisi pingsan "Tenang saja dia akan aman disini, sekarang ayo kita pergi".

Naruto dan Hinata langsung saja menghilang dalam kepulan asap menggunakan teknik khas seorang ninja 'Shunshin no Jutsu' menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, keluar dua orang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan sedari tadi mengamati dua ninja itu.

"Siapa mereka? Mereka terlihat cukup hebat bahkan salah satu dari mereka bisa memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan" gumam gadis bersurai merah "Ara ara sepertinya mereka itu ninja buchou" ujar seorang gadis lain yang memiliki surai raven diikat ponytail.

"Ninja yah?"

To Be Continued

Note: Fiction lain pasti akan dilanjutkan namun untuk sekarang saya masih belum memiliki ide cerita lanjutan. Jadi mungkin akan lama update karena saya sendiri punya kesibukan sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Gomennasai~


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoto Beach

Adventure in New World

• • • •

Sebulan sudah berlalu, berita menghilangnya Shichidaime Hokage langsung menyebar ke seluruh negara elemental. Berbagai macam cara telah dilakukan untuk mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan sang Shichidaime tersebut.

- Hokage Room -

Nampak seorang pria bersurai perak sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa berkas dokumen, dia adalah Rokudaime Hokage atau dikenal sebagai Kakashi Hatake. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun sudah dia telah melepas jabatannya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, namun kejadian beberapa minggu lalu membuat dia harus kembali mamanggul jabatan itu untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Bagaimana tidak, secara misterius sang Shichidaime Hokage sekaligus muridnya itu menghilang entah kemana, menurut informasi yang didapat dari kedua anaknya mengatakan kalau kedua orang tua mereka ditarik dalam lubang hitam misterius.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas, "Silakan masuk" ucap Kakashi dan kemudian pintu ruang kerja Hokage itu terbuka menampakan seorang pria bersurai raven. "Hokage-sama menurutku ada kemungkinan Naruto dan Hinata berpindah atau tersedot ke dimensi lain" ucap pria bersurai raven itu secara langsung tanpa keformalan seperti ninja lain. Pria itu bersurai raven atau dikenal 'Uchiha Sasuke' merupakan salah satu pahlawan perang ninja keempat dan sekarang menjabat sebagai ANBU bebas dengan tugas berkelililing dunia mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Naruto dan istrinya terseret ke dimensi lain, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah menatap serius ke arah salah satu muridnya.

"Untuk sekarang hanya itu kemungkinan yang sangat cocok mengenai menghilangnya Naruto, dan hanya itu saja kita ketahui dari ingatan kedua anak Naruto kan, jadi kemungkinan besar Naruto beserta istrinya berada didimensi lain saat ini" jelas Sasuke mengemukakan asumsinya selama ini. "Jadi kalau Naruto berada didimensi lain apa ada jalan menuju ke dimensi tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada?" sang Rokudaime nampaknya sedikit senang dengan asumsi muridnya itu namun bagaimana bisa mengembalikan Naruto ke Konoha.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka penutup mata kirinya dan menampakkan mata hasil perpaduan antara sharinggan dan rinnegan. "Dulu semasa perang melawan Kaguya bukankah aku pernah membuka ruang dimensi, apakah kau sudah lupa dengan kekuatanku sensei" Sasuke menampakan senyumannya. "Ja-jangan bilang kau akan pakai jutsumu itu?" Kakashi nampak terkejut dengan ide yang dikemukakan muridnya itu dan benarlah apa yang dikemukakan Sasuke adalah membuka paksa pintu dimensi dengan mata rinnegannya, sekalipun mungkin dia akan mengalami kebutaan akibat efek penggunaan sharinnegan itu.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan kedua anak Naruto, bagaimana bisa Boruto dan Himawari harus mengalami yang namanya kesepian seperti ayahnya dulu. Aku sudah bertekad menolong kedua anak Naruto itu, mungkin inilah tugasku membalas budi atas kebaikan Naruto dimasa lalu" Sasuke nampak tersenyum karena dia senang bisa membantu kedua anak Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" "Tenanglah sensei, Sakura pasti akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan kulakukan ini, kau cukup percaya saja sensei" Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Hokage setelah mengemukakan rencananya.

- Uzumaki House -

Sebulan setelah menghilangnya kedua orang tua mereka, Boruto dan Himawari terus belajar untuk membuat fuin yang menurut cerita bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki sebuah fuin khusus yang bisa dipakai untuk melakukan teleportasi.

"Nii-san aku sudah menyelesaikan formula fuin keduanya, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya sosok gadis bersurai indigo [Uzumaki Himawari] sambil terus memperhatikan kakaknya yang nampak belum selesai dengan bagiannya. "Sedikit lagi Hima-chan, Nii-san akan menyempurnakannya hari ini juga" balas Boruto yang terus fokus dalam mengerjakan bagian segel fuinnya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah depan rumah "Boruto, Himawari ini paman" ucap suara pria dari depan rumah, Boruto yang mengenal suara pria itu langsung saja menyuruh adiknya untuk membukakan pintu. "Hima-chan cepat bukakan pintu, itu paman Sasuke" mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya Himawari pun langsung bergegas ke pintu depan dan langsung membukakan pintu.

Diruang keluarga Uzumaki-Hyuuga nampak lima orang sedang duduk berhadapan, tiga perempuan dan dua lelaki, mereka adalah Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, dan Uchiha Sarada. Mereka berlima sedang membicarakan rencana untuk menemukan dua orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Paman aku sudah selesai membuat fuin itu dan kali ini pasti berhasil" jelas Boruto kemudian langsung menunjukkan beberapa kertas segel fuin ke arah Sasuke, dia nampak senang karena mungkin dengan segel fuin itu dia dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu membuat segel karena bibi dan paman akan membantu kalian agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tua kalian" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum "Jadi yang perlu kalian lakukan sekarang cukup beristirahat saja nanti seminggu lagi paman akan menyelesaikan jutsu ini dan membawa kalian ke tempat orang tua kalian" Sasuke menimpali perkataan istrinya itu, sementara seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Uchiha itu hanya diam dan terlihat cuek.

- Kuoh City -

Sebulan sudah setelah berpindah dimensi nampak sepasang suami istri sedang melayani pelanggan mereka ditempat usaha mereka, berupa kedai makanan khas jepang yang cukup besar serta memiliki beberapa pelayan. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka usaha makanan berupa kedai makanan khas jepang, agar dapat mengumpulkan uang untuk bertahan hidup.

Awalnya Hinata nampak sangat sedih mengingat nasib kedua anaknya, namun Naruto selalu ada untuk menghibur dan meyakinkan istrinya kalau kedua anak mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dengan adanya Naruto itu membuat Hinata sedikit lebih tenang dan berusaha membantu suaminya untuk mencari jalan kembali ke Konoha.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan semua karyawan dikedai makanan milik Naruto dan Hinata sudah bersiap pulang, setelah selesai mengganti membereskan peralatan makan, meja, kursi, serta mengganti pakaian kerja mereka.

"Naruto-san Hinata-san kami pulang, jaa nee"

Para karyawan dikedai 'Ichiraku' milik Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah pulang, meninggalkan kedua pemilik itu yang sedang duduk santai menikmati makan malam mereka. "Anata aku sangat merindukan Boru-chan dan Hima-chan" nampak Hinata berbicara pelan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata sangat merindukan kedua anaknya, ibu mana sih yang tidak mengkhawatirkan kedua anaknya yang terpisah antara dimensi. "Sudahlah Tsuma aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu mereka, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau si teme akan datang kemari" Naruto berusaha menenangkan istrinya sekalipun dia sendiri juga merasa rindu dengan putranya yang selalu berbuat onar, dan putrinya yang selalu tersenyum seperti istrinya.

Keesokan harinya 'Sunday'

Naruto dan Hinata tak membuka kedai makanan mereka dihari minggu, menurut mereka hari itu adalah hari dimana mereka bisa bersantai sejenak dari aktifitas mereka sehari-hari. "Bagaiman kalau kita ke pantai Tsuma, sejenak kita bisa menikmati masa muda kita seperti dulu?" Bisik Naruto pada istrinya yang masih tertidur memeluk erat dirinya dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuh mereka. "Enghh ohayo Anata, ke pantai yah?" perlahan Hinata mulai bangun dan mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya "Iya kita ke pantai hari ini Tsuma, sejenak melepas lelah kalau ke mall, game center, taman itu sudah biasa kita lakukan jadi minggu ini kita ke pantai saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai violet milik istrinya [akibat perpindahan dimensi terjadi beberapa perubahan fisik pada Naruto dan Hinata seperti warna rambut dan beberapa hal lain] "lagi pula aku ingin melihat istriku memakai bikini yang sexy hari ini" lanjut Naruto yang langsung saja membuat pipi istrinya merona.

"Mou, Anata saat ini saja kan tak memakai apa pun, mana lebih sexy tanpa busana seperti ini atau memakai bikini heh?" tanya Hinata balas menggoda suaminya "Uhmm apa pun dirimu kau tetap istriku yang paling cantik dan paling manis didunia manapun" Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata, sesekali tangannya merayap ke bagian bawah Hinata dan mengelus area sensitif Hinata "Enghh sshh Anata shh udah dong, bilang mau ke pantai" desah Hinata menahan nikmat dari perlakuan suaminya itu "Hehe iya iya Tsuma, istriku tercinta" Naruto kembali menarik tangan kanannya dari bagian sensitif istrinya.

- Kyoto Beach -

Pantai Kyoto merupakan tempat wisata yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai dikunjungi para wisatawan dari berbagai tempat, suasana pantai yang indah deburan ombak serta pasir putih dan warna air yang begitu jernih menampakan isi dari wilayah kekuasaan Suijin sang dewa air kuno.

Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai violet memakai kacamata hitam sedang berjemur dibawah sebuah payung berwarna lavender, disamping wanita itu nampak seorang pria bersurai kuning sedang duduk menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya membuat surai kuningnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga, waktu seakan-akan berhenti saat sebuah distorsi ruang tercipta ditengah pantai dan menampakkan sosok pria bersurai kuning dan wanita bersurai merah sedang bertarung melawan sosok monster gurita yang berukuran cukup besar. Dapat dilihat semua yang berada ditempat itu seakan-akan terhenti tak bergerak seperti menjadi patung, namun berbeda dengan dua sepasang suami istri yang masih nampak menikmati pantai sembari menonton pertarungan dua sosok misterius yang memakai topeng melawan sosok monster gurita.

"Apa kita perlu membantu mereka Anata?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan 'byakugan' dibalik kacamata hitamnya "Kita menonton saja Tsuma, lagi pula kita tak tahu alasan pertarungan mereka" balas Naruto santai dan terus menonton pertarungan didepannya. "Apa tidak berbahaya bagi para pengunjung pantai yang lain" Hinata nampak sedikit khawatir dengan efek pertarungan didepannya yang mungkin bisa mencelakakan para pengunjung pantai lainnya.

- Two Maskman vs Octopus -

Pria bersurai kuning dengan topeng Kitsune itu menyerang dengan cepat ke arah monster itu menggunakan sepasang katana putih miliknya, "Dual Blade: Flashing Slash" sebuah tebasan berbentuk 'X' dilesatkan ke arah kepala monster itu. Pada waktu yang sama wanita bersurai merah dengan topeng yang sama seperti pria bersurai kuning itu, langsung mengeluarkan rantai hitam kemerahan dari balik lengan haori merah yang dikenakannya.

Rantai crimson milik wanita bersurai merah itu langsung mengikat monster gurita itu dan membuat pergerakan monster gurita itu terhenti, sehingga serangan pedang yang dikeluarkan pria bersurai kuning itu telak mengenai monster gurita yang sudah tak dapat bergerak. Setelah menerima serangan dari pria bersurai kuning itu membuat beberapa tentakel gurita itu terpotong.

"Rauurrrr rruuuurrr"

Raungan kesakitan keluar dari mulut monster itu saat beberapa tentakelnya terputus, dengan cepat dengan sisa tentakel miliknya. Monster gurita itu langsung menarik wanita bersurai merah yang mengikat pergerakannya, dengan cekatan gurita itu melilitkan tentakelnya ke tubuh wanita bersurai merah itu. Lilitan tentakel dari monster gurita itu mengeluarkan semacam cairan putih yang perlahan melelehkan pakaian wanita bersurai merah yang dililitnya, langsung saja tak kurang dari lima menit wanita merah itu sudah dalam kondisi telanjang tanpa sehelai benang.

"Argghhh enghh" jerit wanita bersurai merah itu saat dimana kedua buah dadanya diremas dengan tentakel dari monster gurita. Sementara itu pria bersurai kuning yang menjadi pasangan dari wanita bersurai merah itu nampak sangat marah melihat apa yang dilakukan monster gurita pada pasangannya.

"Cih monster sialan, akan kubunuh kau" geram pria bersurai kuning itu sambil merapalkan suatu inkarnasi aneh.

[Burung dari langi perlambangan keabadian]

[Api yang membakar hangus para pendosa]

[Bakarlah mereka dalam nyala api suci]

Selesai melantunkan inkarnasi aneh itu, pria bersurai kuning itu langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan tepat ke arah monster gurita merah, yang sedang berusaha memasukan salah satu tentakelnya dalam lubang vagina milik wanita bersurai merah.

Disisi lain pantai nampak Naruto dengan sangat antusias menonton pertarungan itu, namun satu yang perlu diketahui 'antusiasme' Naruto bukan terfokus pada pertarungan itu tapi-

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta diberikan Hinata pada suaminya dan langsung membuat wajah suami tercintanya, terbenam dalam pasir pantai. "Anata tak cukup kah permainan semalam hah?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman manis setelah menjitak kepala kuning suaminya. Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan karena jitakan dari istrinya itu dibalut dengan chakra enchanted strength dan hampir saja membuat kepalanya berlubang.

"Ehehe gomenne Tsuma" cengir Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya. Yah sedari tadi Naruto yang awalnya menonton menganalisa pertarungan didepannya, malah berubah menjadi seperti orang yang sedang menonton film hentai tentacle live action, dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat istrinya naik darah.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang monster gurita itu sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan menjadi takoyaki, saat dimana api berwarna emas berbentuk burung memanggang gurita itu.

Selesai memanggang monster gurita itu, pria bersurai kuning itu langsung menggendong pasangannya yang sudah dia tutupi dengan jubah putihnya. Merasakan bahwa ada yang menonton pertarungannya, pria bersurai kuning itu langsung menoleh ke arah tepi pantai dan dapat dilihatnya sepasang remaja yang sedang menontonnya. Namun sedetik berikutnya dia membulatkan mata seakan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang nampak familiar dimatanya.

"Na-Naruto"

To Be Continued

Naruto Harem dibatalkan karena menurut para reader sekalian mengingat status Naruto sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, kemungkinan akan ada Harem itu anaknya Naruto.

Untuk usia karakter: Naruto [44], Hinata [42], Sasuke [45], Sakura [42], Boruto [17], Sarada [17], Himawari [16]

Dalam bahasa jepang:

Bolt = Boruto

Salad = Sarada

Penampilan Boruto 11:12 dengan Issei cuma berbeda warna rambut Boruto seperti ayahnya

Penampilan Sarada 11:12 dengan Sona cuma berbeda panjang rambut dan gaya rambut Sarada lebih panjang

Penampilan Himawari = Hinata RTN dengan pupil saphire

Kurasa sudah gampang ditebak bukan siapa dua orang bertopeng itu, jadi tak perlu ada kejutan lagi... Sekali lagi maaf yah reader-san

Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya XD


End file.
